leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Up-Grade
|} The Up-Grade (Japanese: アップグレード Up-Grade), formatted Upgrade in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, is a type of held item introduced in Generation II. It allows to evolve into . In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 40000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} Effect Held item Causes to evolve into when traded while holding it. This consumes the Up-Grade. Description |A mysterious box made by Silph Co.}} |A peculiar box made by Silph Co.}} |A transparent device filled with all sorts of data. It is made by Silph Co.}} |A peculiar box made by Silph Co.}} |A transparent device filled with all sorts of data. It was produced by Silph Co.}} |A transparent device somehow filled with all sorts of data. It was produced by Silph Co.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Silph Co. | |- | | | Trade |- | | Rocket Warehouse | Trainer Tower (prize for defeating Single Mode) |- | | Eterna City, , Team Galactic Eterna Building | |- | | Silph Co. | |- | | | 9600 Poké Coupons |- | | | (treasure hunter) |- | | Pinwheel Forest, Striaton City | Black City (Store 3), Join Avenue ( ) |- | | | Battle Maison (32 BP) |- | | | Battle Maison (32 BP) |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | Aether House | Battle Tree (32 BP) |- | | Aether House | Battle Tree (32 BP) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Upgrade appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |??? |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Upgrade at Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Link Cable and Upgrade. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A mysterious device filled with all sorts of data. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Wish Cave (Kecleon Shop: 88F, 93F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance Pokémon GO The Up-Grade is required to evolve certain Pokémon in Pokémon GO: * requires 50 Candy and an Up-Grade to evolve into . The Up-Grade was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. Description |A transparent device that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It was produced by Silph Co.}} |} |} Acquisition Starting at level 10, Up-Grades can be obtained by searching PokéStops or s. While normally rare, from March 21, 2017 onward, the player is guaranteed to find an Evolution item when obtaining the bonus for spinning a Photo Disc for the seventh day in a row. Additionally, the player receives a Up-Grade when completing part 5 of the Special Research "A Ripple in Time". In the TCG An Up-Grade is featured in the artwork of the card. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=升級資料 昇級'' '' 等級提升箱 |zh_cmn=升級資料 升级数据 昇級'' '' |fr=Améliorator Evolutor |de=Up-Grade |it=Upgrade |ko=업그레이드 Upgrade |pt_br=Melhora |es=Mejora }} Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Up-Grade es:Mejora fr:Améliorator it:Upgrade ja:アップグレード zh:升级数据（道具）